warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Iniciado
El dinero ha desbancado a la religión como principal estima de los habitantes del Viejo Mundo, pero aún hay muchos hombres y mujeres jóvenes dispuestos a dedicar su vida a los dioses, y se esfuerzan por llegar a convertirse en Clérigo, para llegar a ser un sacerdote se requiere una gran devoción y adiestramiento para lograr su meta. La profesión de sacerdote exige mucha dedicación y entrenamiento a sus miembros, y todos ellos empiezan como Iniciados. Los Iniciados son aprendices de sacerdote. Se someten a una dura instrucción y entrenamiento bajo la tutela de profesores estrictos, y hasta que no la han completado no se les permite predicar ni oficiar ceremonias. Su adiestramiento incluye literatura y caligrafía, el estudio de las escrituras y el arte de los sermones, y pasan el tiempo leyendo las escrituras de la religión apropiada y actuando como criados y asistentes de los sacerdotes más veteranos. También aprenden técnicas básicas de combate con armas para poder defender el templo en caso de necesidad. El período que se pasa como Iniciado suele ser considerado un examen de la decisión espiritual del sujeto y su capacidad para progresar en el sacerdocio. Convertirse en iniciado thumb|322px|left Existen múltiples razones por las que dedicar toda la vida al servicio divino, y no todas involucran la fe. Muchos iniciados no tienen otra opción en su destino, habiendo sido entregados a un culto en el momento del nacimiento. Este es el destino de muchos huérfanos, los hijos de pobres, o de padres especialmente religiosos que esperan que entregar a su hijo a un culto traiga la bendición de esa deidad a la familia. Además, la nobleza envía a sus hijos más pequeños a seminarios para evitar problemas de herencia. Estos iniciados son a menudo los alumnos menos dispuestos. Sin embargo, hay algunos que eligen convertirse en iniciados posteriormente en la vida. Tal vez un evento traumático les ha dado una profunda visión religiosa, o han experimentado una epifanía milagrosa que los llena con el celo de la fe. O tal vez una persona desea expiar una fechoría, tratando de enmendar su crimen dedicándose a una vocación sagrada. Tales iniciados a menudo son los seguidores más apasionados de su dios, castigando a aquellos que no logran igualar su propia e inflexible justicia. La vida de un iniciado thumb|325x325px La vida de un iniciado implica un arduo trabajo y largas horas de estudio y oración. Cuando no están siendo educados con el libro sagrado y la vara, los iniciados trabajan incesantemente, limpiando las habitaciones del templo o realizando otras tareas desagradables que los sacerdotes prefieren no hacer. Este estricto régimen de trabajo tiene la intención de recalcar a cada iniciado que su único deseo debería ser obedecer los mandamientos de sus superiores y la voluntad del dios al que sirven. Después de varios años de entrenamiento intensivo, los iniciados son liberados de sus templos para experimentar la vida más allá de sus muros. Antes de que puedan ayudar a su rebaño en asuntos espirituales, deben tomar conciencia del mundo y sus peligros. Los iniciados itinerantes descubren cómo superar los obstáculos de la vida utilizando solo las enseñanzas de su fe. Cuando hayan aprendido cómo lograr esto, se les permite regresar a su templo para ser ordenados como sacerdotes por pleno derecho, el momento más orgulloso de la vida de un iniciado. 3ª Ed. The people of the Empire acknowledge many deities. These gods and goddesses vary in importance from little-known deities of a particular landmark, to Sigmar, the patron deity of the Empire. To most people, the gods are somewhat distant and feckless forces of nature. They must be respected in order to stave off disaster, but money has taken the place of religion in many people’s affections. However, there are still men and women who seek to devote their lives to the gods. In order to become a priest, a devotee of a particular god must first become an initiate. An initiate has to learn literacy and calligraphy, needs to have a good memory for scripture, and must make a close study of the holy texts associated with each god. The initiate will have to understand the context of each parable and passage in order to explain them to the members of their congregation. The initiate will also have to learn the art of oratory, as they will often have to read to large congregations, or lead them in prayer or song. The gold and silver altar pieces and large illuminated books found in temples provide a tempting target for thieves and raiders, so initiates are often taught how to fight in close combat in order to repel plunderers. Even initiates of Shallya are taught a few (non-lethal) self-defence techniques, whilst followers of Sigmar consider it an act of faith to become experts in the art of fighting. Initiates can grow weary of their rather strenuous and regimented lives, or they may be divinely inspired to leave their temples for a period of wandering. Such initiates may even join adventuring parties, where their skills in miracle working are welcomed. Sometimes their superiors order them to travel so that they can experience how their god interacts with the world beyond their cloisters. Imágenes Iniciada de Shaylla.png Sacerdote y novicio.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones Religiosas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir